The invention relates to joints for use with collapsible structures. The invention has particular application to collapsible game goals. Games such as soccer, hockey and lacrosse require a goal incorporating a net. These goals are often large and not easily transportable. It is therefore inconvenient to use the same game goal to support games occurring at different times and at different locations.
The lack of mobility of the goals is a function of their size and the fact that they cannot be collapsed, folded or disassembled. Similar difficulties occur with other devices and assemblies where transportability is desirable, but the requirements of physical size and strength prevent such assemblies from being collapsed.